


Ding! You Are in Love!

by hoshiiie



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiiie/pseuds/hoshiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does love happens in this busy lifestyle of his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Stop moving around or you will be getting the cat eyes you have always wanted."

Ruki pouted at the Kaolu's statement and squeezed his hands together, trying to stay calm. Yes, getting a winged eyeliner seems tempting and he sure will look good in it. But no, that is not visual kei enough right? He glanced to the corner for the 11th or 12th... No, Ruki did not track the number of times but his eyes naturally roamed to the person sitting at the sofa who is sparking the nerves inside him, making his body itching all over. That person is just sitting there with a cigarette between his lips, looking at his phone (most likely Twitter)... How is he going to survive doing that video comment with him alone?

"All done, Ru! You are good to go!"

Ruki freeze in his chair. Oh no. It is time for the recording. He looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers and playing with his rings. Okay. Calm down, it will be over soon. You just had to avoid any eye contacts, said what it needed and end it quickly. Yup. That's it. Unconsciously, Ruki touches his cheek, remembering that time he placed a surprise kiss there... Suddenly his heart stopped for a moment and started beating against his ribcage as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Ru! I am so excited that we are finally doing something together! Just the two of us!"

Something exploded inside Ruki upon that and he is sure that he has no way of standing still during the recording.

"Okay guys! 3, 2, 1... Start!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? i've got ideas but i suck badly at writing. :/  
> PS: i love this pairing and i just have to write this after watching that video comment. XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does love happens in this busy lifestyle of his?

"What? But I am working right now! ...Fine." Ruki sighed and put down the phone, continued mopping the shop floor. That is Reita for you. Always pushing away any part that requires communication and maybe that's why Reita and he did not last long. 1 year into the relationship and Ruki was done with him. He threw his hands up the moment he saw him kissing their dandy fellow bandmate backstage at the small live house they were performing. Being a dramatic queen, Ruki could walk up to him and slapped him hard on his cheek but no. Instead, he walked up to both of them, wished them well and went back home. 

Heartbroken? Nah. Okay, maybe a little. His heart was already dead months before this. Out of curiosity, he checked Reita's email and realized he was constantly exchanging love poems (if repeating 'I love you' for five times in a row consider a poem...), cheesy lines and even intimate photos with each other. Ruki locked himself in the room and spent a night thinking what went wrong with this relationship. Yes, he might not know Reita as long as Uruha did, still… He thought he knew Reita as much too. Having that chatty and nosy personality in him, Ruki questioned people he first met from A to Z and thus even knowing what shoe size each of them wear. That is needed right? To make sure those friends (or maybe future lover) are right for you. On the other hand, Reita is not someone that enjoys being asked or asking questions to see those people suited him. As long as they clicked, they will be friends. Even so, that should not be the problem. 

Ruki could not stand it anymore, he decided to confront Reita straight on the very next day. Guess what was the end result? Yup. No avail. They sat down at their usual café spot and before Ruki could say anything, Reita spoke up. That’s a first was what went through Ruki’s mind.

“I think we should get another guitarist.” Ruki raised his eyebrow and thought hard about it. He agreed and Reita started talking about this one guy he was interested in. Ruki was so amused by Reita’s talkativeness and totally forgotten the mission for that day. In fact, he was very happy that Reita decided to talk and that may help in this relationship. 

After that day, Reita started to grow apart from him. Most of the time he would be over at Uruha’s house, claiming that he needed help in his guitar parts. What did Reita know about guitar? Didn’t he once claiming that he is glad he is not a guitarist but a bassist? And if Uruha needed help, why didn’t he ask Ruki too? He is not as good as him in guitar knowledge but certainly better than Reita’s. Maybe… That was Reita’s way of breaking up with him? 

Ruki wiped a tear that was threatening to roll down his cheek and quickly shook his head. After since that breakup, he decided to keep himself as busy as he could. First, he moved out of the apartment he shared with Reita though Reita insisted he could stay. Secondly, he went to look for a job. Hard to imagine but he did. He started first as a waiter at a ramen store. Oh. How he hated there. The smell of pork broth sticked to his clothing after a day of working there. Not to mention, he got to shout ‘Irasshaemase!’ each time a customer walks in and the boss always insisted that his voice was too soft. Ruki had enough and threw the white towel after a day of work. He did not even went back to pick up his one day of pay. Thankfully, he found this fashion clothing store that needed help. Not only he is able to talk to different people, he is able to keep up in this fashion trend which sparks his interests in designing outfits for the band. Ruki smiled to himself, humming along to the music while cleaning the floor.

"Sorry and excuse me. Are you Chibishi san by chance?"

Ruki frowned upon hearing the name, lifted his head and looked at him. Who is this black hair guy? Who is he to call him a chibi! And wasn't the sign at the front door said 'close'? Geez. Customers these days are so... Ah! Chibishi…? God… That dumbass Rei... Ruki quickly puts on a smile. "Are you the guy that Reita sent you here? What is the name again...? Oh! Right! Aoi san right…? But first my name is Ruki and not that whatever name that Rei told you. Oh. Just wait for a moment yeah? Perhaps you could sit by there and I’ll be done with this!" Ruki turned back to his task at hand, eyeing as the other guy nodded, went to the sofa and sat down. Ruki sighed inwardly. After a day of commute at work and there is one more to go. He started preparing his A to Z questions in his head as he glanced back at Aoi, looking at him from afar. He got to admit, that raven hair man is pretty good looking. He is lean but he's got muscles that are not too big, giving him the manly figure that Ruki sees in a guy... Wait, what. Ruki quickly shook his head but his eyes soon rolls back in that direction. Not minding what was in front of him, he kicked the bucket of water, causing it to spill all over the floor. Ruki cursed to himself and noticed the man approaching him. “Ah. It’s fine. Just have a seat.” The raven hair man nodded again and went back to the sofa. Great, just great. You have made a fool of yourself. Ruki quickly cleaned up the area, puts the stuffs away, tidied himself up (for this guy?!) and goes to him.

"Sorry for the wait, Aoi san. So... Tell me about yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah. so i managed to give this a fic a title and i actually wrote something! XD  
> hope you enjoy reading and comments are love. <3

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? i've got ideas but i suck badly at writing. :/  
> PS: i love this pairing and i just have to write this after watching that video comment. XD


End file.
